


intertwined

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: She hummed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “Jyn, you're hot.”“Thank you?”“No,” Cassian frowned, forcing her head up with a finger below her chin. He held the back of his hand up to her forehead, eyes going wide. “Jyn, you're burning up.”





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> fuck o chem tbh
> 
> also there will be more fics in this universe

He grinned when he heard a yawn, Jyn's arms snaking ‘round his waist as she pressed her forehead against the space between his bare shoulders. “What're you doing up, bean?” She scoffed at his ridiculous nickname for her. He thought it was adorable; his Jyn, a firecracker and a hurricane, but  _ his little bean _ . 

“I hate that nickname,” she grumbled sleepily, leaning into him. Her knew she was lying, he'd seen her blush from time to time when he called her it.

“I know,” he hummed, holding his tea out to her.

She slowly untangled herself from him, taking the mug from his hand. She walked over to the counter, leaning back as she let the steam slowly warm her from the outside. Cassian's hands settled on her hips, lifting her onto the counter as if she were weightless. He slid between her thighs, smiling down at her. “You never said why you were up,” he observed.

“Cold,” she shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. Her lips ticked up in a soft smile as each sip warmed her. She yawned, covering her mouth with her sweater-clad hand.

“What an unexpected twist,” he chuckled, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her thighs in an effort to warm her in anyway. She hummed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “Jyn, you're hot.”

“Thank you?”

“No,” Cassian frowned, forcing her head up with a finger below her chin. He held the back of his hand up to her forehead, eyes going wide. “Jyn, you're burning up.”

“It's okay,” she sighed. She sniffed, pulling him close to her again. “It's three in the morning and I don't even know if we have any medication in the apartment.”

“We need to get  _ something _ into your system.”

“ _ Tea _ .”

Cassian huffed, rolling his eyes at her usual cure to  _ everything _ imaginable. “I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but  _ modern medicine _ is a thing,” he huffed, making her smile. He took the mug from her hands, setting it on the counter. “Come on,” he said, wrapping his arms around her as he attempted to pick her up. 

“Cassian, I'm fine,” she huffed, weakly pushing her hands against his chest. 

“Jyn,” he leaned in, cupping her cheeks in his hands. She gave him a tired glare. “Let me take care of you for once,” he attempted, untensing when he saw her soften, what little resolve she had slowly eroding away. “ _ Please _ .”

She let out a deep sigh, nodding slowly. “Fine,” she grumbled.

“Thank you,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. She quickly snatched up his tea as he carried her back towards their bedroom. Her head fell to his shoulder, her breath tickling the side of his neck. She held onto him tightly, reluctantly pulling back when he laid her down on the bed. He took the mug from her hands, setting it down on her nightstand, before pulling the covers up around her. 

“Don't go,” she whined, taking his hand in hers as he tried to pull away. 

He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. “I'll be back in a minute,” he promised, lips brushing the back of her hand before he pulled away. He quickly walked over to the bathroom to riffle through the cabinets under the sink, pulling out a bottle of Nyquil and a thermometer. He left the light on to illuminate their bedroom without any harsh lights. He walked back into the room, frowning when he saw Jyn shaking slightly. “Hey,” he breathed, sitting down beside her on the bed. He carefully peeled back the blankets she'd pulled up to her nose, turning on the thermometer for her. She glared when he held it out to her. “Open,” he commanded, setting they Nyquil down as he prepared for her to give him a hard time. He raised a brow when he looked back, bringing the thermometer closer you her lips. “You promised.”

Her eyes closed and she let a breath out through her nose before she finally opened her mouth, letting him stick the little plastic piece underneath her tongue before her lips curled around it to hold it in place. “I didn't promise  _ shit _ .”

He held up a finger to silence her, biting back a smile when she glared. “Just be quiet for a few seconds,” he sighed, rubbing her shoulder before turning to read the dose of Nyquil she needed. He carefully measured it out, just in time for the thermometer to beep. He pulled the thermometer from her mouth, eyes going just a bit wider when he read  _ 100.1°F _ . “Fuck,” he cussed under his breath, setting the thermometer down on her nightstand. He picked up the small cup of medication and held it out to her.

“What?” She asked, taking the Nyquil from him.

“You're definitely sick,” he sighed, holding the display out to her. She threw back the shot's worth of medication, eyes widening slightly when she looked down and saw the display. He took the medicine cup from her and set it on the nightstand before he gently pushed her back into bed, pulling the covers up around her. “Give me a minute and I'll be right back,” he promised, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She nodded with slight resignation, but let her eyes slip closed almost immediately. He made his was back to the kitchen, making sure the ice tube tray was full so he could offer her a little relief for whenever she inevitably started sweating the fever out. On his walk back, he shut off the bathroom light before returning to their bedroom. He pulled the curtains closed so the sun wouldn't wake her in the morning before finally returning to the bed. He crawled under to covers and shuffled over to her.

“Cass?” He hummed in acknowledgement, already wrapping his arms around her before she could ask him to. “I love you,” she yawned, pressing back against him.

“I love you, too,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her spine. “Get some sleep, little bean.” She shushed him teasingly and threaded her fingers through his, making him chuckle. His lips brushed the crook of her neck. He bit his bottom lip at the content little moan she let out.

“You're great,” she mumbled, voice slightly slurred as she fought off sleep.

“Thank you,” Cassian smiled, squeezing her hand. “Now, sleep.”

“But-”

“It's three in the morning, Jyn,” he interrupted gently. She nodded. “ _ Sleep _ .”

“Only after you answer a question.”

Cassian sighed deeply, nodding his head. “What’s your question?”

“Why were  _ you _ up?”

He hummed, wedging his thigh between hers. “When I was younger and I couldn't sleep, I'd always make tea and sit in the kitchen,” he sighed. “Depending on what family I was with at the time, I'd either have company or I'd sit alone.” Jyn weakly squeezed his hand, informing him she was still there, still  _ awake _ , even if she was just barely hanging on. “When I was sixteen, I knew I was being moved again and the grandmother of the family I was with just sat with me. We sat for hours. We talked a little at one point and she said she thought I had a bright future ahead of me...you would have liked her,” he sighed. He waited for a moment, relaxing slightly when he realised Jyn had finally fallen asleep. He pressed a kiss to the space below her ear, whispering an  _ I love you _ before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
